Dolphin Girl
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…
1. Chapter 1

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

It was an ordinary morning in Clearwater, Florida as Dr. Clay Haskett entered the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. After he unlocked the doors, he entered his office to get a head start on all the paperwork that he needed to complete.

He leafed through a file, allowing for his mind to wander as he shifted through the heavy paperwork piles that crowded his desk.

"Dr. Haskett?" He looked up as Molly, his secretary, poked her head into the small broom closet that he called an office. "Your nine o'clock appointment is here."

"Thank you, Molly. Show him in," responded Dr. Haskett in an absent minded voice as he continued to go through the paperwork. He looked up with an annoyed look on his face as a throat was cleared.

"Dr. Haskett, I am very clearly not a male," a melodic voice said with an amused tone. The voice belonged to a young woman with waist length brown-black curls that she wore loose. She wore black jeans with a hot pink blouse and leather jacket, which she wore slung over one shoulder like a bullfighter's cape. She carried a black backpack with silver skulls and red roses embroidered onto the fabric and a motorcycle helmet. Sapphire blue eyes fringed with illegally heavy lashes, red rosebud shaped lips, and a dainty little nose were set into a heart shaped face. She was tiny, standing underneath five feet tall, but she carried an air of confidence and poise which made her seem physically bigger. Underneath her clothes, Dr. Haskett could tell that she had muscles, probably from years of sports.

"How may I help you?" he asked, standing.

"I'm here for my nine o'clock job interview, Dr. Haskett," she answered, her voice thick with a Middle Eastern accent.

Dr. Haskett almost kicked himself. He had booked an appointment with a young college student who was interested in working with marine life. Over the phone, she seemed like a promising young woman with a passion for the ocean.

"I'm Sarah Shyael," she introduced herself with a small smile before sitting down in front of him. "It looks like you have an ocean in her." Dr. Haskett gave her a blank look as he pulled her résumé from a folder that was sitting on his desk. "An ocean of paperwork," she dryly commented with a small smirk.

"Yes, paperwork is one of the downfalls to working at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium," warned Dr. Haskett.

"Isn't it to any other place?" pointed out Sarah with a dry smile as she placed the helmet onto her backpack.

"You ride a motorcycle?" asked the marine biologist curiously.

"Yes. The weather is too beautiful to be cooped up inside of a car for half the day," responded Sarah.

"So, Miss Shyael, where are you from?" Dr. Haskett asked, looking over her paper works a few more times.

"The Middle East," she answered in a cryptic voice.

"Where from the Middle East?" Dr. Haskett asked again.

Sarah paused for a moment as she searched Dr. Haskett's face. Finally she answered.

"Israel," she muttered.

"A long way from home, aren't you?" Dr. Haskett asked her in a kind voice. He was intrigued by Sarah, for some reason or another.

Sarah shrugged before bending over to shuffle through her backpack. "I have no home."

"How is that so?" probed the man.

"It is what it is. I can't change anything," answered Sarah. "Are we going to continue playing twenty questions, or are we going to get on with the interview?"

Dr. Haskett sighed before turning to the paperwork before him. "Well, you have an impressive résumé, you clearly have a lot of experience with sealife, and you seem like a pleasure to work with." He stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard."

"Shalom," answered Sarah gruffly, reaching out to shake her new boss's hand. To his surprise, her hands were heavily callused. "Where do I start?"

"The dolphin's need to be fed, then the turtles need to be bathed," Dr. Haskett looked down at the list of things that needed to be done that day. There was no way that he was going to allow for the new intern to take on everything!

"Just try me," smirked Sarah, snatching the heavy sheaf of paper from him before walking out of the office.

Dr. Haskett smiled as he shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

Sarah smiled grimly as she heaved the bucket of dead fish to the dolphin tank. She whistled shrilly and two heads popped up out of the water.

"Hello, there," she softly crooned, sitting so that her legs dangled in the water. She quickly looked around to ensure that no one was around before she turned to the dolphins. "What are your names?"

_"I'm Sea Waters,"_ chirped the first dolphin, munching on her snack greedily.

_ "And I am called Winter," _introduced the second dolphin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sea Water, Winter," Sarah said, trying out the dolphin's name in the English language. "Tell me, are you being abused?"

Loud cries of _"No! No! No!"_ caused for Sarah to wince and cover her ears.

"Okay, I had to ask!" The young woman looked around again, noticing that there was no one around.

After a very animated chat with the sea mammals, she moved onto the sea turtles, whom she had to convince to come up to the surface so that way she could clean their shells. Then she chatted with the barnacles that had collected on the sides of the sea creature's tanks and convinced them that she would give them a better home.

Dr. Haskett found her dumping the last bucket of barnacles into the ocean, calling out with a chirpy, "Have fun!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked the man, leaning back against the railing that overlooked the ocean.

"No one you know," muttered Sarah with a tight lipped smile, returning to her work.

"Did you scrape the barnacles from all these tanks?" asked Dr. Haskett as Sarah went on the tide pool exibitations. Sarah didn't answer him, instead reaching in to pick up a starfish with a broken off leg.

"Poor little guy," she murmured softly, stroking its skin. She carefully placed it back into its home before moving onto feeding the plants and wildlife that inhabited this part of the aquarium.

"You're a hard worker," observed Dr. Haskett, as he noticed how quickly and efficiently Sarah went through her chores. Sarah turned and flashed him a crooked grin and she finished off the bucket of plant algae before returning the bucket to its rightful spot.

It was at that moment did Dr. Haskett realize that Sarah was wearing black booty shorts and a turquoise bikini top with silver embroidery on the shell shaped fabric. Her hair was in a French braid, where he could clearly see streaks of pink, blue, green, red, and orange flashing at him every few moments. Her feet were bare and she wore a simple charm bracelet and seashell pendant as jewelry.

Sarah was the most beautiful female that he had ever seen in his life.

Sarah couldn't help but glance at her boss. He was a handsome man in his mid to late thirties, with heavily tanned skin, emerald green eyes, deep laugh lines and a tall, muscular body to match. He wore green shorts with a black swim shirt and a gold band around his finger, which told Sarah that her boss was strictly off limits.

Sarah stretched, her belly button piercing sparkling in the sunlight as she worked out the many kinks that she developed in her muscles.

"Daddy!" cried someone as a blur raced through the aquarium. A little girl no older than seven barreled herself at Dr. Haskett, who boomed out a laugh as he bent down to scoop her into his arms.

"Hazel!" he chuckled, spinning her around in several tight circles. A young boy about Hazel's age entered the room a few moments after. He dumped his backpack along with Hazel's as he came up to greet Dr. Haskett. "Hello, Sawyer."

"Hazel, Sawyer, this is Miss Sarah Shyael, our new intern," introduced Dr. Haskett, turning to speak to Sarah.

But the young woman had just vanished.

"She was right here," he said to no one in particular as he led his daughter and her friend to the dolphin tank to see Winter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

_Sarah was swimming in the ocean, where there were hundreds of dolphins, free and playfully having fun. She giggled, bubbles escaping her mouth as her laugher raised to the waves of the ocean._

_ Suddenly, an ear piercing squeal caused for Sarah to spin around. What she saw made her sick to her stomach._

_ A little calf, no more than just a few days old, was caught up in an old fishing net. Sarah quickly swam over to the calf, taking a knife from her waist and beginning to cut the little calf free. The mother hovered close by, her bright eyes filled with worry._

_ Suddenly, the calf went limp. Sarah pushed the baby up to the surface and tried to revive it._

_ But it was too late._

_ Sarah allowed for the infant to float down to the bottom of the ocean with a sinking heart. She cried bitter tears, allowing for her family to comfort her._

_ Suddenly, there was another sound- a boat propeller._

_ Sarah quickly swam away with her friends, looking back to see who was invading her home._

_ A family of scuba divers entered the serine ocean, disturbing the peacefulness of the world's greatest mystery._

_ Sarah hid behind a coral reef, slowly edging herself away from the swimmers as they ventured near her. Finally, she swam out from behind her hiding place, locking in her "super speed" as she called it. A few minutes later, she rocketed herself from the ocean and onto a ledge in a cliff._

_ Sarah sighed before watching her tail begin to slowly transform back into legs._

_ Once the process was over did she allow for herself to mourn the loss of a close companion. Her tears hit the ocean water, sending ripples out into nowhere and everywhere at once._

_ Sarah suddenly stood up, feeling power rushing throughout her veins. She took a deep breath and dove into the ocean water once more, feeling the sudden urge to destroy a few nets and crab cages…_

~xXx~

Sarah woke up with a start, falling out of her desk chair. For several months now, she would have realistic dreams about her many adventures when she was living in the sea. The young girl sighed heavily as she turned her attention back to her laptop, where she was doing an assignment for her music class.

Suddenly, her legs hurt. She stood and left her apartment room, ignoring the heavy downpour of rain that was blinding her vision. However, Sarah knew her way around the small town quiet well.

Within a few minutes, she reached an overhang that was just a two hundred foot dive into the ocean. Sarah quickly stripped herself of her hoodie and sweatpants before prepping herself for the dive.

Sarah bent her knees and pushed off, her body arching perfectly as she began to fall towards the ocean in a swan dive. She hit the water as though she was jumping from shore, the water barely rippling as she plummeted downwards.

Suddenly, Sarah's legs locked together as ribbons of scales swirled around her. When it all cleared up, her legs were gone.

In their place, was a tail.

Sarah's tail was a hundred different shades of blue and pink, sparkling gaily as she twisted and turned in the clear blue water. She rocketed upwards, jumping out of the water before diving back under. She also wore a midriff top that she had made herself from hundreds, if not thousands, of multicolored seashells, each one taking her several minutes to place perfectly onto the garment.

Suddenly, she heard something splashing into the water behind her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Sarah spun around, small bubbles popping out of her mouth as she stared at the last person she ever expected to see.

Dr. Clay Haskett.

Sarah then realized that he must live around somewhere and that he was probably on his way home from work.

Holy mother fucker.

Sarah quickly swam away, but not before she knew that her boss had seen her in mermaid form. Sarah swam up to the beach that was directly underneath her apartment window. She hoisted herself into the tree that grew outside her bedroom balcony and dangled there until the water evaporated off her bottom half and her tail transformed into legs once more.

After that, she reentered her home, slipping into the bathroom as that way she could take a nice, long bubble bath.

As the tub quickly filled up, she began to think about her boss.

He wasn't stupid, that much was true. He had a fricking PhD in marine biology, for cripe's sake! And not to mention that he was also handsome as hell… however, there was the wedding band that he wore… Sarah knew that his wife wouldn't be pleased if he was caught flirting with her. But something nagged at her brain.

When she hopped into the bathtub, she also brought her laptop in to do a bit of research on her man of interest. She quickly came up with the Google homepage and typed in:

DR. CLAY HASKETT

She was immeadilty flombarded with at least a hundred different sites that proclaimed his knowledge. Sarah quickly scanned through them all, fixing each and every word to her eidetic memory. Within a few moments, she came to an article on the obituary pages from a few years ago.

**VANESSA LYNN HASKETT**

** Vanessa Lynn Willows was born on August 14'th, 1985. She lived a quiet life among friends and family in New York, where she attended the University of New York and attained her masters in child care and development.**

** The huge milestone for Vanessa was when she met and wed Dr. Clay Haskett, the proud owner of the Clearwater Marine Aquarium in Clearwater, Florida. She also gave birth to a daughter, who she named Hazel Rose Haskett.**

** Vanessa will be loved and cherished by many whose hearts she had touched.**

There was more, however Sarah could only think in shock. No wonder her boss was eager to befriend her. He wanted to have a friendship with her! And to think that she had only been pushing him away these past three weeks…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

The following morning when Sarah arrived at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium, she was met by her boss, who wore a worried frown, despite the wee morning hours.

"Morning, boss," yawned Sarah, nursing her mug of hot chocolate from Starbucks. She zombie walked her way into the women locker room and quickly changed out of her sweatpants and tank top, donning a lime green bikini top and dark green booty shorts. She wandered from the locker room, almost slamming into Dr. Haskett, who was fretting outside the locker room doors. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, I'm not. it's just that…" Dr. Haskett paused, unsure of how to phrase his words without sounding like a total lunatic.

"What?" asked Sarah, making her way to the tidal pools.

"It's nothing," muttered the boss, watching as his intern began to care for the creatures that inhabited the tidal pools.

"Come on! How crazy can it be?" Sarah probed, grinning as she held up a starfish to examine for sickness.

"While I was driving home last night, I could've sworn that I saw you diving off of Suicide Point. And then when I dove in after you, you were a mermaid." Dr. Haskett blushed as Sarah roared out her mirth.

"No more late night swims for you, Doctor!" teased Sarah with a mischievous grin.

Oops.

"So it was you." Dr. Haskett didn't seem mad. Just… concerned. "How in the world did you survive that jump?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," challenged Sarah with a grin as she quickly finished up her work downstairs. She ran up the flight of stairs that led up to the dolphin enclose. "Winter! Sea Water!" she called out. Two grey heads popped out of the tank water as Sarah fondly greeted her friends with whistles and popping noises.

Dr. Haskett watched as she chattered with the dolphins, smiling when she giggled with joy. He had never heard her giggle before. He decided that he liked the sound. He had a feeling that Vanessa would've liked this strange, bipolar-like girl, too.

"Daddy! Sarah!" cried Hazel, running into the older man's arms.

"Hiya, Hazel." Sarah magically made a little gift bag appear out of nowhere and presented it to the girl, who ripped it open with glee.

Dr. Haskett could only gape at the present.

It was a necklace of scales in different shades of blue and pink. Every which way the necklace was turned, little rainbows were thrown off the jewel-like scale. The scales were imbedded in a chain of silver, which only added to the beauty of the pendant.

"There's an Israeli legend behind these jewels. They're actually mermaid scales. You see, whenever a mermaid sheds her tail-much like snake does- these scales are left behind for the ocean to keep. If someone does take a scale, then they must leave something for the ocean to have." Sarah smiled fondly as she placed the necklace around Hazel's neck. "It's yours to keep, little one."

"Thank you!" squealed Hazel happily, twisting from her father's arms to hug Sarah.

"Your welcome, Hazel," smiled the young woman, returning the hug.

Dr. Haskett was amazed at the other side of Sarah that Hazel brought out. Usually, Sarah was a gruff person who kept to herself most of the time. However, whenever Hazel or Sawyer was around her, she would turn into a nurturing, kind person.

Dr. Haskett smiled at the intern who flashed him a grin before turning to march back to her job.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Sarah took a deep breath before she swung out into a left hook, her fist colliding with the punching bag with a sound _**THUMP**_. The young warrior continued to beat the punching bag as her family clouded her mind.

No. she mustn't think of them they were killed in the war. They are dead.

Finally, the chain that connected the punching bag to the ceiling snapped, sending the hundred pound sandbag to the floor with a loud _**WHUMP**_. Sarah jogged over to the edge of the boxing area, where she rested her forehead against the ropes as she caught her breath.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," commented Dr. Haskett as he watched Sarah. She ignored him as she climbed out of the arena expertly and jogged over to her duffle bag and beginning to unlace her gloves with her teeth.

Suddenly, warm, heavily callused hands were helping her remove her boxing gloves. Sarah looked up into the eyes of her boss, who was examining her.

"Sarah, is anything bothering you?" he asked gently as Sarah began to chug down her bottle of water.

"Nope," Sarah popped the "P" as she dropped to the floor to do pushups.

"So this is what you do when you're not at work," commented Dr. Haskett with interest as he fought to drag his eyes from Sarah's ripped body.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Sarah as she continued to do pushup after pushup.

"No," blinked Dr. Haskett, wondering if Sarah was PMSing.

"Good." Sarah rolled over and began to do crunches. For the first time, Dr. Haskett noticed that Sarah had a belly button ring. It sparkled as her abdominal muscles worked hard.

Dr. Haskett watched Sarah work out, amazed at her level of stamina and endurance levels.

Suddenly, Dr. Haskett felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Lust.

Dr. Haskett shook his head as he watched the young woman before him going though the daily exercise. Somehow or other, watching Sarah Shyael working out in nothing more that black booty shorts and a black sports bra turned him on. His pants felt way too small and he knew that he had to get out of the gym before he did something stupid.

Sarah saw her boss leaving. She sighed heavily as she remembered the bulge in his pants that he worked so hard to control. It turned her on.

She knew what the dangers were of getting involved with a human, and she couldn't risk it.

Not yet, anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

A few weeks later, Sarah was out on her morning jog through the park that rested next door to her apartment. As she run through the heavily wooded area, she found herself wondering what her boss was like outside of work. Sarah kicked herself as she entered her favorite Starbucks café.

"Morning!" she chirped to the cashier, who smiled at her.

"Your usual, dearie?" she asked her with a kind smile before bustling off to make her client's order.

While her order was being made, Sarah whipped out her SmartPhone and quickly checked her emails. To her shock, she received a message from her old friend, Kizzy. As she quickly read it, she frowned.

"Everything alright, dearie?" asked the cashier, setting Sarah's large hot chocolate onto the counter. Sarah shook her head as she placed five dollars onto the counter.

"It's just a friend of mine from Israel," she explained, receiving her change with a smile. Sarah headed out the door, jogging towards the Clearwater Marine Aquarium.

When she arrived, she beelined to the women's dressing room, where she changed into a hot pink string bikini top and red swim trunks. The only other things she wore were her seashell pendant and silver charm bracelet. After she changed, Sarah checked her schedule, which informed her that today, there was going to a school coming in to tour Clearwater Marine Aquarium.

When she stepped outside, she saw that Hazel was waiting for her with a pout on her face.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" asked Sarah kindly, bending so that she was at eye level with the young girl.

"Daddy keeps telling me that 'my friends' are coming to the aquarium today. They're _**NOT**_ my friends!" huffed Hazel with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why not?" asked Sarah, feeling compassion for the young girl who she had come to call her little sister.

"Because the boys at my school call me fish girl and make fun of me," sulked Sarah. "I wish they would just leave me alone!"

"Hazel, they're probably just jealous of you. I mean, you have a dad who dotes on you, a future in marine biology, and you also have friends who care about you here," smiled Sarah, trying to think of a way that she could help the young girl.

"True, but I'm not calling them my friends. Sawyer is my friend, not those baboons!" huffed Hazel, turning around so that way she could greet her father, who had just walked around the corner.

"Sarah, Harper called in sick today. Do you think you could sub for him?" asked Dr. Haskett in a tired voice as he scooped up Hazel into his strong arms.

"He's leading the tours today?" asked Sarah with a questioning look on her face.

"He was," dryly remarked the man as he began to cart Hazel to the dolphin tanks. "This is the third time this month he's called in sick."

"Don't get mad at him; he has prostate cancer," defended Sarah with a huff, going over to the dolphin tank.

"He never told me that," said Dr. Haskett with a frown.

"He thinks you'd fire him if you were informed that he's going through aggressive chemotherapy," answered Sarah with a shrug. "Of course, I told him that you'd never do such a thing."

"You're right." Dr. Haskett straightened up with a smile. "It's time to go greet our tour group."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

By the time that the school tour was over, Sarah was exhausted. She had spent a good part of her time explaining to one little girl about why there weren't any mermaids at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium, stopped three eighth grader boys from going swimming with Winter, and had also threatened to toss an unruly third grader into the shark tank.

Sarah sighed heavily as she sat in the dolphin tank, her legs dangling in the water as she played with her seashell pendant. If she took it off right now, then she knew that she would be in major trouble with King Neptune…

"Hey." Sarah blinked as Dr. Haskett came and sat down next to her, his legs dangling in the water next to hers. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sarah with a huff.

"You did good today, Sarah, I just wanted to let you know that off the bat." Dr. Haskett smiled down at Sarah.

"You mean you have bats here, too?" Sarah asked him in a puzzled voice.

Dr. Haskett barked out a laugh of mirth. "No, Sarah, that means that I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job today."

"Oh." Sarah blinked a few times, her face scrunched up in confusement. "Now you wonder why I prefer to speak Hebrew over English."

This time, Dr. Haskett chuckled. His fingers found Sarah's hand and gently gazed them, causing for Sarah to shiver.

"You're cold. Come on, let's get you inside where it's warmer." Dr. Haskett stood up and offered Sarah a hand, which she used to hoist herself up. Unfortunately, their balance was off, sending the two of them into the dolphin tank.

Sarah giggling as she hit the water. She had always loved the feel of the water on her skin. She dove under just as Dr. Haskett emerged from the water.

"Sarah?" he called out, failing to see her. After a minute without seeing her, he began to panic. He dove under and saw her. She was still, with bubbles popping out of her mouth. Dr. Haskett swam over to her and grabbed her, hoisting her to the surface, where she sputtered for a second. "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered, noticing how close they were for the first time. Dr. Haskett noticed, too, and tried to draw himself away from Sarah.

But he couldn't.

Sarah looked at him with her brilliant sapphire blue eyes, boring into his emerald green eyes. Then, without even thinking, their lips met.

At first, the kiss was simple, sweet, light. But then, it turned into one of those groaning in the back of your throat, can't figure out where to place your hands, wanting more kind of kiss.

Sarah clung to her boss, tasting his sweet lips as he pushed himself onto her.

Finally, they parted. "I'm so sorry, Sarah- I didn't mean-" Dr. Haskett started to say, but he was interrupted by Sarah's giggle. "What?"

Sarah reached down and wrapped her hands around his erect little friend. Dr. Haskett's mind went blank as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

"Let's not push it," breathed Sarah into his ear before hoisting herself out of the dolphin tank.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

Sarah was furious with herself as she brushed out her long curls. She had almost made her handsome boss fall in love with her, and that was deadly, if not forbidden by the King Neptune.

The young girl groaned as she slammed her hairbrush onto her vanity before standing to go out onto the balcony for some fresh air. She leaned against the railing as she took a deep breath of the salty ocean air and smiled as she felt the ocean coursing through her veins. She spied someone in the distance, looking at her apartment from Suicide Point, sending her inside as quickly as possible.

Sarah sighed as she entered her bedroom, leaving the hall light on and her door opened a crack, just as she always slept, even when she was living in the palace. She stripped herself of her jeans and crop top before putting on her nightgown and crawling into bed and falling asleep.

~xXx~

_"Sarah…"_

_ "Sarah…" _

_ "Sarah…"_

_ "Sarah…"_

_ "Sarah…"_

_ "Sarah…"_

_ "Sarah…"_

_ "Sarah…"_

_ "_**SARAH!**_"_

Sarah jerked awake at the sudden shout, tumbling out of her bed with a loud yelp and landing on her shoulder.

"Can I help you with something?" she drily asked the naked girl in her bedroom. There were puddles of water showing where she had stepped to get into the young woman's room. "For God's sake, Jasmine, put on a towel or something!"

Jasmine just ignored the older girl's words before stepping closer to her, wobbling on unused legs.

"You've changed," she announced, her face drenched of any emotion. She sighed heavily before turning away. "I was hoping that my Intel was wrong, that you weren't living as a human, that you were hidden away somewhere safe until the war ended-"

"The war will never end!" interrupted Sarah with an angry eye roll. "We're losing a battle- they have weapons that are stronger than what we use and they had battle stragities laid out! What part of go away and leave me in peace do you not understand?"

Jasmine looked at her scowling sister without a word to say. So she instead sat on the cold hardwood floors with a heavy sigh.

"I disobeyed orders to come and tell you that father is regretting his decision to banish you from Atlantis," Jasmine whispered. "I just want you to be home with me again."

"No."

The answer clearly shocked the naked girl as she looked up with shocked eyes. The sisters locked eyes and Sarah looked furious with her sister.

"I am four years older than you, Jasmine. I know how father operates. He wants to trick me into coming home so that way he can wed me off to that rude sonofabitch prince," hissed Sarah before looking at her clock. "Well, I'd better start getting ready for work. You'd better leave."

Jasmine looked at Sarah with sadness and hurt written on her face as she went over to the balcony that she had snuck up and vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

Sarah entered the Clearwater Aquarium with a spring to her steps. Her boss noticed her attitude and walked up to see her making kissy faces at the small tank of exotic fish that occupied an entire corner.

"Can I help you with something, Dr. Clay?" asked Sarah with a nod to her boss before straightening herself up to her full height of four feet seven inches. For the first time, he noticed that she barely even cleared his chest.

"My office," he told her gruffly before leading the way to the cramped broom closet. Once they were situated, he began the speech that he had prepared the night before. "We need to expand the aquarium. The publicity we're getting means that we can help more marine creatures get back to the wild."

Sarah's face turned prettier as it light up, making Clay think of a sea angel.

"Sounds like a great plan!" she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "But what do you need me for?"

Clay handed her several folders and smiled apologetically. "Organizing," he answered her. "As you can see, that's not my area of knowledge," he joked, waving around to his very cluttered office.

~xXx~

Sarah was busy for the next three month- but not busy enough to notice that Clay was taking every opportunity to be near her. Sarah just ignored him for the most part, telling herself that she was acting paranoid.

Sarah found herself humming softly whenever she would work with plans for expanding the aquarium and often times had to mentally slap herself, telling her that her voice was meant to destroy, not to bring joy like mortals believed.

One day, Sarah was planning out a huge shark tank when little Hazel skipped up to her with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Sarah?" she asked shyly. Once she had the woman's attention, she boldly asked, "Can you sing me a song? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she begged, causing for Sarah to give into her begging.

"Very well then, Hazel." Sarah thought for a moment before bursting into a spellbinding song.

"_Upon one summer's morning  
>I carefully did stray<br>Down by the Walls of Wapping  
>Where I met a sailor gay.<br>Conversing with a young lass  
>Who seem'd to be in pain,<br>Saying, William, when you go  
>I fear you'll ne'er return again.<br>My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold"<br>_

~xXx~

Clay halted when he heard the song. He wondered who was singing with such an angelic voice when he peeked into the new shark enclosure and spied Hazel sitting at Sarah's feet as the young intern sang in a beautiful voice.

The man was rarely taken by surprise but this time he was stunned beyond belief.

Sarah had the voice of a sea siren.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dolphin Girl**

**I do not own Dolphin Tails.**

**Sarah Shyael is the new intern at the Clearwater Marine Aquarium. Adventures presume as she struggles with her schoolgirl crush on the head of the aquarium and hiding a secret that ties her to the ocean…**

Sarah sighed as she sat at the edge of Suicide Point. She wore a black string bikini, her charm bracelet and seashell pendant. Her long dark curls cascaded down her back and over her shoulders like waterfall and her blue eyes were blank as she stared out at the ocean.

"_There's a place for us_," she sang sadly, her voice soft as she buried her face into her hands. "Who am I kidding- I can't get involved with a human!"

Her head whipped around when she heard footsteps. She saw that it was just Dr. Clay Haskett and turned her attention back to the glorious sunset.

"Hey Sarah," he greeted her softly, sitting next to her and boldly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What are you thinking of?"

"Home," she whispered softly, her eyes distant and ever staring. "It's been over three years since I distanced myself from my family. I'm only in contact with three or four close friends."

"Why?" asked Clay.

"You know the Amish communities?" asked Sarah, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, my family is something like that, only more or less strict," she chuckled, her nose buried in his shirt, trying not to inhale his manly scent.

"That song you were singing to Hazel the other day…" he wondered out loud. "Where did you learn it?"

"I wrote it," she answered, smiling up at her boss before ducking her head, embarrassed by the sudden attention that she was getting from him.

"It's a lovely song," murmured Clay, tangling his fingers into her lush curls before tracing her lips with a finger. She leaned in closer to him and he kissed her.

The kiss was wonderful- filled with passion and need, gentle and loving, all the same time.

Finally, Clay to break from the kiss to breath. Sarah wasn't breathing heavily, he realized as she rested her head onto his chest. clay found his fingers raking through Sarah's untamed amne of curls, his arm holding her to his body in a protective like manner. Sarah wrapped her arms around Clay;s neck and sighed as he smiled down at her.

"Tell me of your home," whispered Clay as he held Sarah in his strong arms.

Sarah sighed again, only this time it was of sadness before removing herself from Clay's arms and standing.

"It's… a complicated pace to live," she explained sadly before turning to leave. But clay grabbed her wrist and spun her into his chest, kissing her once more.

~xoXox~

Clay and Sarah entered the bedroom. Clay passionately kissed her, causing for Sarah to respond eagerly. This time, there was no backing off.

"Oh, Clay," moaned Sarah as he began to suckle at her neck. She gasped as her hands began to untie her top, slowly moving upwards. When Sarah tossed off her top, Clay's fingers moved to her bottoms, while she tackled his belt. Once she had threaded the belt from his trousers did she remove them. Clay took only a moment to rip off his polo shirt and to press Sarah up against the wall.

"Mmm… yes… oh God-" moaned Clay as he attacked Sarah's lips with kisses. His hands kneaded at her breasts, hardening her tiny, pink nipples. Sarah arched her back into him, feeling his erect little friend poking her stomach through the fabric of his boxers. Clay's heavily callused fingers flicked her nipples, causing for her to gasp and arch up into him more.

"Ooooooooooh…" moaned Sarah as Clay began to kiss her more, causing her to fall under the spell of estancy…


End file.
